Presently, most simple toys commonly, when their power supply switch is turned on, will repeat actions in an identical simple way, so that the players often become bored if they play with these toys for a long time. Besides, simple toy vehicles can only travel in a straight line or loop and will move back whenever they confront any obstacles. Therefore, they can be monotonous to the players and can hardly stimulate most children's interests.